Yuri Yuru
History Yuri was nothing more than an experiment, a clone, a project of science. It was when a mad scientist got ahold of a ring from the Star Sapphire Corps through the Black Market. He tempered with it many times to learn it's secrets... But the ring just wouldn't allow him to. After many failed attempts he came up with a plan: He would make an artificial human by stealing some of the ring's power so that he could do tests on a living body which would be much easier. He set up a machine powered by a ball of light, also bought from the black market. He inserted the ring into the machine and walked over to the test tube, where the body would be made. In activation the machine stole the rings power through force and pumped it through it's mechanics. The ball of light that was powering it fused itself into the mix, just as the scientist wanted. Inside the test tube a female human body formed... She was a young teenage girl. Perfect for his experiments. After she opened her eyes he immediately took action and put her through a series of tests where he would cut her and draw out her blood while putting it in DNA scanners that would break down to the very center of her existance, the ring that made her. Yuri wasn't in there for too long however, one day while she was inside her cell she figured out how to focus her Dan Tien and use her powers. She ended up destroying the cell bars with a ball of physical light and making her escape. The scientist tried very hard to make her stay, sending robotic guards after her and setting traps up in the lab. The subject barely made it out alive and exhausted most of her power doing so, But once she did she went to find civilization immediately. Not having very many language abilities and being naive to the new world she had trouble getting around. But there was that one girl that offered to help her. That one girl the changed her life. That girl's name was Rena Yuru. Rena found the poor girl wandering in the streets alone, trying to speak to her she learned that the young girl couldn't speak very well. She took the poor girl in and named her Yuri since she didn't seem to posses a name. Yuri learned much from Rena like how to speak the english language and was introduced to a bit of the new world. And that's when Yuri learned something... She liked Rena... A bit more than she was supposed to. After learning how to speak properly she tried her best to tell Rena how she felt, sadly... Rena didn't feel the same. She thought of Yuri as more of a younger sister than a lover. Yuri was struck hard by it and couldn't help but feel kinda depressed. Rena on the other hand felt bad for the poor girl once more... She felt bad for denying Yuri but she couldn't help that she was... well... straight. Yuri told her the following week that she wanted to see the world and meet new people... Rena knew it was for the best and wished Yuri good luck. And after a couple years... Yuri found herself where she is today, On a long adventure looking for people to meet. On the way she took different types of Self-Defense and Martial Arts classes so she could defend herself against people... After all... She was a teenage girl walking through the world alone. She eventually found herself trying to enter the Young Justice... A place where she could learn more about her powers. She eagerly joined and is now classified as a new member of the group. Personality Yuri is very sweet to the people around her. She seeks to draw out the love of others to make the world a better place. Yuri has also been shown to absolutely love the sunlight and she likes to spend as much time in it as possible, this causes her to hate stormy days and she has a slight dislike for the night. Yuri's sexual preference is... Questionable to say the least. She has a liking for guys but she seems to be way more into girls. She even goes as far as to say she's a lesbian sometimes... Even though in reality she's bisexual. Powers *Light Manipulation- Yuri's most dominant ability is the abilitry to manipulate light at her will. She draws her powers from the sunlight and can store the light inside her Dan Tien for later use. *Advanced Martial Arts- Yuri is an expert in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, and Tai Chi. *Love Empowerment- Yuri has the ability to be powered up by the love of those around her. Especially those of boyfriends/girlfriends. If empowered enough at a desperate time she will transform into her Latent form to give her a quick boost. Weakness Yuri's powers are limited to many things. She cannot fight with her powers if there is no source of light in the area and her Dan Tien is run dry. She's also effected if there's no love within a five mile radius, Her powers will slowly drain to the point where she's on the ground with no energy left to spare. Trivia WIP Category:Female Category:Clone Category:Love Empowerment Category:Advanced Martial Arts Category:Light Manupulation Category:Sixteen Category:Young Justice